Hunger doesn't excuse friends
by SpocksFinnick
Summary: Gale and Katniss are best friends... perhaps more. When things don't go as planed they have to shape their own future. Set at the start of book one. GalexKatniss. Might Rate it M later on.
1. Chapter 1

I open my eyes slowly, spotting my target, a slightly larger then average squirrel which sits happily on an oak branch about twenty meters away. I loosen my arrow watching with glee as it sinks into the squirrel's eye, knocking it off the branch.

"Nice one" Gale says as he stealthily runs to the squirrel. "Do you want check the snares?" I nod suppressing a yawn; it's about 5:30 in the morning and my toes are about to freeze off.

I walk toward the traps that Gale and I set last night trying to forget about what day it is. Everyone hates the Reaping and this year my sister Prim has a chance of getting picked. Gale jogs up behind me, this morning's haul slung over his back – two squirrels, three ducks and a pair of wood mice. Not much, but given the day we couldn't care less. We check three snares coming up short but the fourth holds a still twitching rabbit. We cut it down and move on ensnaring another three rabbits. Finally we run up to our special place, our hiding spot. Gale throws down our meat and lays back looking at the dark morning sky. I watch him for while then close my eyes.

"How many times is your name in?"

"Forty-two" I gasp slowly sliding onto the ground.

"Gale I-" He stops me short, not letting me finish.

"Katniss just don't, its fine, don't worry." He looks me in the eye, giving me a winning smile. "I know the odds aren't in my favour, but I don't care."

I don't say anything; instead I just stare up at the sun, which grows ever higher.

"We should go, its almost time… You keep the meat, I have some from yesterday."

Gale gets up and brushes past me

"Wear something pretty" he says flatly.

I look over the sea of young, half starved faces. _It could be anyone. _I squeeze Prims hand tightly taking a deep breath.

"Go stand over there with the other twelve year olds" She nods shakily giving me a fleeting hug.

"See you soon Katniss." I stand up straight squaring my shoulders, I vaguely hear Effie Trinket, the bubbly Capitol Citizen start the Reaping. After a film that seems to drag on forever she walks over to a bowl full of tiny paper slips.

"Ladies first." I take a breath. _Please not be Prim Please not be Prim Please not be-_

"Katniss Everdeen."

I close my eyes, images and feeling rush through my head but I force myself to calm. If I show weakness I'm as good as dead.

"Katniss!" I look around just in time to watch Prim hurl herself at me.

"_Katniss, Katniss! NO. Don't go!" _I look down at my screaming sister wanting very much to melt into her embrace and cry.

"Prim, let me go." I say it gently but firmly looking deep into her eyes.

"Prim_, let go_." She slowly unclasps her hands and I walk up onto the stage.

"Everybody give a round of applause for Katniss Everdeen!" No-one claps, its not really surprising, people know me but they love Prim and she is incoherent with tears.

"Right, then. Now for the boys!" She says chirpily ignoring the silence.

"Rory Hawthorne!" I hide my astonishment and grief behind a well-used mask. _Oh gods._ Before Rory can even mount the stage I see him- Gale, running towards me, well towards Rory.

"I volunteer as tribute!" My mask slips slightly showing my grief stricken face before I regain control of my emotions. I take a few deep breaths and look up to find Gale already on stage with me, looking as calm and collected as I'm trying to be. After Effie's initial excitement on finally having an interesting district she motions for us to shake, but instead we hug.

"Lets make them proud." Gale whispers to me as we embrace.

* * *

**This is a really short chapter but it's a bit of an intro. I hope you like where I'm going with this and if you do… PLEASE REVIEW! (oh and in this story Rory and Prim are the same age)**


	2. Chapter 2

Effie Trinket escorts Gale and I inside the Justice building showing us into separate rooms were we will get to see our families and friends one last time. I glance at Gale as he is lead away, not wanting to leave the safety of his presence. I sit on the plush; velvet couches in the small room I'm taken too, clasping my hands anxiously.

"Katniss!" I look up as Prim collides into me making me catch my breath. I choke back tears as I bury my face in her hair.

"Be strong, Prim." She looks up at me, tears making tracks down her face.

"No, _You_ be strong, Katniss. You _have_ to win. Promise me that you'll try Katniss. Promise!" I look down at her and nod.

"I promise." The lie is see-through, we all know who I'm going to try and save. I turn to my mother suddenly becoming angry.

"Don't you dare leave her like you did when dad died. Don't you dare." She looks down at her hands in embarrassment and nods. We hug each other for the last few minutes until a peacekeeper opens the door and ushers my mother and Prim out. When they leave I feel loneliness spread through me. The next person through the door is Madge, my only friend that I have ever had, besides Gale. She doesn't say anything until she gives me a golden brooch, pinning it to my dress.

"Wear this, as a token of your district, Okay?" I nod not knowing what to say. After that she leaves softly closing the door behind her. I thought that Madge would be the last one but I was mistaken, next through the door is the town baker. We've only talked a couple of times, when I sell him my Squirrels but nevertheless he's here. He sits uncomfortably at the edge of the couch not looking directly at me, finally he speaks up,

"Il make sure your sister gets food, don't worry." I'm about to thank him but he's already out the door.

The Train station's packed with Cameras, people and peacekeepers. I make sure to keep my face blank as I bored the train, wouldn't want to show weakness. Gale and I are both ushered to the Dining carriage by Effie Trinket, who tells us to dig in. Safe to say neither of us has ever seen so much food in our lives and we do exactly as she says. After Lunch Effie tells us to get cleaned up in our separate train Carriages. In the train hallway I stop before Gale taking a deep breath. I can feel myself tearing up and I can't stop it.

"Gale…" He hugs me tightly for what seems like hours then lets go.

"C'mon Catnip, No time for tears where were going." He walks into his carriage, but I don't want to be alone so I follow him. He turns to me then smiles,

"I'm going to take a shower, I'll be quick." I nod and fall back on his bed. Turning over the day's events in my mind. Within twenty-four hours my whole life has gone to hell.

Gale walks out of the bathroom with a slight smile on his lips, his expression quite comical.

"Catnip, you should see those showers. WOW." He shakes his hair raining me with droplets. I laugh despite myself and find myself smiling.

"Maybe I should have one, I mean, who knows which ones my last?" Gale grimaces slightly then looks up,

"Go ahead, you can use mine. I'l go get you some clothes from your room if you want." I nod sleepily as I walk toward the door he came from. I slip into the bathroom and immediately know that Gale is right- this is the first time I've ever been in a shower but even I know that they all can't be this grand. There's a panel of buttons of to the right of the shower that controls Temperature, soaps and water pressure. I spend five minutes pressing buttons before I step into the shower filled with steamy water. By the time I get out I've decided that I like showers.

I wrap a towel around my body then step out into Gale's room, he's not there but a forest green shirt and some cotton pants lie on the bed. I hurriedly dress then head back to the dining carriage, its almost time for dinner anyway. I step into the carriage to find Gale talking to an almost incoherent man that must be our mentor, Hamitch Abernathy. I look up at the ceiling quietening the urge to throw a lamp at him. How are we supposed to win if our mentor is drunk? Instead of becoming violent I take a seat next to Gale who spares me a glance.

"Oh look-y what we have here! Hmmm, Doe and Buck! Hehehehe" I snarl remembering the day we got those nicknames – Gale and I had shot a deer and out of ignorance and stupidity dragged the whole thing into the Hob where it was hacked to pieces by the patrons. I remember vaguely that Hamitch was there buying white Liquor from Ripper, a shop owner.

"Well finally District 12 has some fighter tributes, ones that can hold weapons!" Gale and I act as one mind, I smash the liquor bottle from Hamitche's hand and Gale reflects the blow that would have hit me. Hamitch looks at us for a moment then laughs.

"Oh well done, act like a team, it'll help you in the arena!" Gale fidgets in that way he always does when he's really angry so I quickly interject.

"Are you going to mentor us or not?" I don't get a straight answer, instead Hamitch stands up, staggering a little,

"Tis' time for some dinner now" Gale and I both give him a steely look before we walk to the dinning table that's already piled high with exotic foods I've never seen before. Effie soon joins us, babbling on and on about what were going to do in the Capitol, where were staying and about who we'll most likely meet. After a while I tune her out focusing on my plate, which is piled high with different foods.

"Tomorrow we will reach the Capitol! I can't wait to get back, it's going to be so exciting!" I look up sharply,

"Tomorrow? That's so soon!"

"Oh yes katniss, these trains go an average of 200 kilometres an hour you know, I suspect we'll arrive early morning at the latest!"

Apparently Early morning in the Capitol means 11:00 because that's when we arrive. The stations packed with people shouting and waving at me through the windows. Gale and I both peer out and wave to the people.

"Its disgusting." Gale murmurs in my ear. I look over at him and he grimaces

"I feel like a piece of cattle getting herded towards the chopping block."

* * *

**Hi guys, this is another chapter up for you all! I hope you like it and if you don't then don't worry, it'll get better! Please tell me if I'm doing anything wrong, I love tips on writing!**


	3. Chapter 3

As soon as we leave the train we are handed over to our stylists. My prep team, three capitol enhanced, chatty and over emotional beings fuss over me, stripping my skin of its hair and basically remaking me. I grit my teeth, I hate what they're doing but I don't argue, after all they're just trying to help me. Finally they finish and I'm showed to a room where I'll meet my stylist. I can't help but imagine what he or she will look like. Most stylists are Capitol enhanced fakes desperately trying to look twenty when in reality they're sixty so I'm surprised when a man who actually is in his twenties walks in.

"Hello, my name is Cinna." He smiles at me, a kind smile that enhances his features, which have not been altered at all.

"I'm sorry you were chosen and I'm going to help you in any way I can." I look up in surprise. That was the last thing I was expecting to hear.

"Usually people in the Capitol congratulate me," I mumble. He smiles again however this time sadly.

"What's the point of that?"

We move into another room, which has a table heavy with food. As we eat Cinna tells me his plan for the opening ceremony.

"Fire," he says, watching my face closely. I frown,

"What do you mean? We have to be in something that reflects our district… don't we?"

"Yes Katniss, but tell me, what does coal do?"

"Oh." We talk a little more before I'm dressed up in a simple black unitard that covers me from ankle to neck. Cinna places a tiara on my head that has flowing bits of material coming of it, already I look stunning.

"Now, lets go down to the chariots. When we're there I'll do the rest."

As I walk off the lift I'm bombarded with a wild array of sounds. I quickly locate Gale who's stroking a black horse connected to a chariot with a number 12 on it. He's wearing exactly the same as me except in the place of a tiara he wears a crown.

"Hey Catnip, ready to burn?" I laugh loudly.

"I'll take yours off if you'll take mine." He smiles softly

"It's a deal."

We mount the chariot and take our places, just before we go I slip my hand into Gale's,

"Don't let go Gale, whatever you do." He squeezes my hand reassuringly

"I'm not going anywhere Catnip."

Our Chariot pulls to a stop and I let out a sigh of relief. I ignore the glances and whispers of the other tributes. I know they're jealous- we literally outshone them all. Cinna and Portia (Gale's stylist) rush up to us quickly followed by Haymitch and Effie, who are both clapping wildly. Haymitch stops clapping and smirks.

"Nice job, sweetie." Usually a comment like that would annoy me but right now I don't care.

"Thanks." That's when I realize I'm still holding Gale's hand and I let go, massaging my palm. He laughs.

"Catnip you made me lose my circulation!" I laugh with him just glad that the parading around is over… for now anyways.

We board yet another lift to where we will be staying for the next week or so, the training centre. Since we're District 12 we have the 12th floor, the penthouse. My room is bigger than my whole house, but immediately I don't like it… it's _too _Capitol. I take off my unitard and get changed into something more comfortable then I head to Gale's room. I walk in, not even bothering to knock. Gale's lying on his bed looking at the roof, he's shirtless but I don't really care, I've seen it all before. He doesn't look at me but I know he's noticed me.

"Hey, sorry its just… I don't like my room." He laughs softly.

"Of course you don't. Here," He moves over allowing me to sit beside him.

"Katniss… what are we going to do?" I look into his eyes and see what he must be seeing- total and utter despair.

"I don't know." We sit in silence until Effie comes by to tell Gale to come for dinner. Seeing me with him makes her frown slightly but she doesn't say anything.

"You two are all the Capitol's talking about!" Effie chirps whilst an attendant fills her wine glass. The one good thing about Effie is she doesn't leave room for you to talk; therefore you don't have to- a nice arrangement. I nod and smile when she talks though, not wanting to offend her.

"Yes, you two were quite spectacular, lucky you're good looking." I poke my tongue out at Haymitch, which makes Effie gasp,

"Katniss! That's un-lady like!" I just shrug, not really caring. After dinner we all retire to the lounge to watch the recap of the Opening Ceremony. I watch in total awe. Cinna has not made me beautiful, he has not made me likeable- he has made me radiant like the sun. No one could not love me, well except for other tributes. I look at Gale, in his flowing crown, and can't help to think how handsome he's looking as well. The television turns off and everyone else goes to bed, except Gale and I. I look over to him and burst out laughing.

"We past the first test." I say smiling.

"You looked amazing."

"Speak for yourself." We both leave to go to sleep, after all tomorrows our first training session. When I ask to sleep in Gale's room he says yes, understanding my need for human contact. We settle down to sleep, both of us still in our dining clothes.

I vaguely here talking, I don't know whom it is or what they're saying but I feel reassured. I smile sleepily but don't open my eyes. I'm so tired.

"Katniss don't worry, I'll save you. Katniss, It'll be fine, you'll get to se Prim_._ I'll never let you die._ I promise…_"

* * *

**Hey guys! Here's the next chapter, I just couldn't wait so…here it is! Please review, I'd really like to know what you guys think!**


	4. Chapter 4

The smell of freshly fallen pine needles makes me smile and tentatively, I open my eyes. Gale lies next to me, half hugging me,

"Good morning Catnip."

"Morning. What's the time?" He flexes his muscles and half sits up.

"No idea, but I'm starving." We both get up and go to breakfast, no one's they're yet but all the food is set out. Each of us piles our plates high and sits down, already I can feel myself putting on the extra weight that I'll need in the arena. After an hour or two and about three plates of food later Haymitch stumbles in, I see by his manner that he's not as drunk as usual.

"Morning…" He mumbles, strolling over to the coffee pot. I stare at him until he sits down, not even bothering to hide my loathing.

"We have nothing to say to you unless you get yourself un-drunk and start mentoring us, you know, like your supposed too." I snap sharply narrowing my eyes. He shrugs carelessly and starts to drink his coffee. I start imagining ways to murder him. Gale suddenly stands, moving to Haymitche's side of the table.

"Can I talk to you Haymitch?" he doesn't sound threatening yet his stance says otherwise.

"I'm eatin' "

"Fine." Gale catches Haymitch by the collar quickly, tearing him from his seat. He drags him, into the lounge, shutting the door behind him. I start to follow them then stop, when Gale gets angry its best not to get in his way. Instead I go to my room- the one I hate so much- to take a shower.

After the steamy shower that leaves me smelling like Cinnamon I dress in my standard issue training clothes and cautiously walk back to the dining room.

"And she's back!" Haymitch yells as I enter. I ignore him and quickly hurry over to Gale who's sporting a blood nose. Finally I look over at Haymitch who's currently dunking some bread in his drink,

"Have you decided to help us?"

"As a matter of fact I have!" He declares proudly. I silently thank Gale for whatever he did. Having this drunk help us is better then no-one at all.

"Are you alright Gale?" He smiles which doesn't make me feel any better, probably because there's blood running down his face.

"I'll be fine Catnip" He says with a laugh.

"I tripped." I raise an eyebrow… why is he lying?

"Anyway, Haymitch's going to mentor us, which reminds me, at ten we have training."

"Ah yes your training!" Haymitch slurs.

" Ummm… hmmmm… lets see… If you have any sort of skills at all, I'm thinking your bow and arrows thing, keep em' hidden. It'll be a nice surprise to the Game makers in your individual lessons. Try learning how to locate north… or something."

I star at him for a second then nod.

"Oh and Gale, pretend you had a run in with another tribute. It'll make you look tougher."

After I get Gale's nosebleed under control and he gets dressed its five to ten so we ride the elevator down to the training level. Effie, who awoke at about 9:30 insisted on taking us all the way to the training area, but Haymitch bargained her down to walking us to the elevator. We exit the elevator and walk to where about fourteen other tributes are standing. After waiting around for another ten minuets all the tributes are there and Gale and I finally get a good look at our competition. The standouts of course are the career tributes from 1 and 2, but even the boy tribute from district two is shorter and less muscly then Gale. It's not saying much, Gale's a giant. A woman addresses us, telling us all the rules and statistics. When she tells us we are not to fight with any other tributes she gives Gale a sharp look, probably noticing the large bruise over his nose. He smiles charmingly at her until she looks away. After the short lecture Gale turns to me,

"What do you want to do first?" I glance around looking at every station, I spot archery and feel my hands twitch in hopefulness.

"I guess we can throw some spears."

It turns out I'm not that bad at it, throwing spears I mean. Gale, who seems to be a natural at everything, is superb, getting it almost through the heart of the dummy every time he throws it.

"Hey Catnip, why don't we try those bows out?" I look at him slowly.

"But Haymitch said not to-"

"I know, I know, It's just, if we want to make an impression, then why not?" I look around; I can't wait to get my hands on those bows.

"Fine."

We move to the archery station and I grab a sleek silver bow. The instructor starts to explain how to position it and how to pull the string back when I fire my first shot, a straight bullseye. The instructor smiles at me and claps claiming it was beginners luck. He is quickly at a loss for words when I fire four more arrows in quick succession each pounding into the dead centre of the target, one after the other. I glance at Gale and see his trying to supress a laugh.

"Would you like a try?" He nods and takes up position with another of the bows, this one slightly bigger and heavier set. One, two, three, four, five arrows thump into the target next to mine. The instructor, after gathering his wits starts to set of electronic birds for us to shoot mid air. It almost feels like hunting in the woods again. After a round of about twenty birds at a time, which gets Gale and I puffed, we look around. Everybody has stopped what he or she are doing and are watching us. The Game Makers who were boisterously viewing from elevated stands have all fallen silent. Somewhere a bell rings. A few moments later the women that lectured us at the start walks in announcing that lunch is ready. Gale and I quickly put down the bows and join the line of tributes entering the communal dining room.

* * *

**Hey guys! Sorry for the late chapter but I went to comic-con and got a little sidetracked. If anyone is indeed reading my story I thank you sincerely.**


	5. Chapter 5

"We shouldn't have done that." I whisper over lunch. Gale and sit by ourselves in a corner of the lunchroom, away from the howling and roaring Career tributes.

"Well, we've done it now. Did you see how the Gamemakers looked at us? Katniss they love us!" I look over at all the other tributes.

"I can't say the same for them." Gale leans back and sighs.

"You can't be loved by everyone, Catnip."

After lunch there's another hour or two of training. Gale and I stay clear of the Bows and instead, learn some intricate snares. Gale is again superior then me at this and is able to leave the instructor hanging by his leg. Finally our training sessions are over and we are aloud to leave. Gale and I rush up to the top floor, sick of the staring coming from tribute and Gamemaker alike. We walk into the dinning room and are surprised to find Effie and Haymitch sitting there, talking.

"Hi," I say rather pleasantly.

"Well hello there… what did you get up to in your session, hmm?" He's not drunk as far as I can tell; yet his breath reeks of alcohol. I shrug dismissively and grab an apple from the basket of them on the table.

"Because, we've had quite a few requests for alliances, from other tributes." Gale smiles playfully,

"They probably fancy Katniss." I slap him playfully then eye Haymitch

"You're not joking?" He gets up and moves to one of the large windows that look out over the Capitol.

"What did you do?"

Gale and I reluctantly tell him how we shot a few arrows and the tributes liked us. After some gruelling questions Haymitch sits back with a sigh.

"Well you didn't totally screw up.". Haymitchs not happy, but he's not furious either. Gale looks at the ground,

"Were really sorry, its just… we couldn't help it. We just wanted to show them what we could do." Haymitch waves him away.

"Its fine, for now. If you don't totally muck up everything else. Now… about the alliances…" Gale and I glance at each other.

"I thought that no-one asked for alliances until after your score is posted." I muttered.

"Well you obviously made a good impression didn't you?"

After a long discussion we have dinner, surprisingly Cinna and Portia join us.

"You know, you have your interviews in a few days." Effie chides in between mouthfuls. I silently groan. I'm not good at making people like me, I'm not Prim. I glance at Gale; it's easy for him, he's likable and not to mention appealing… but what am I?

Cinna, Portia, Effie and Haymitch run Gale and I through the next couple of days, what well' be doing and where were going to have to go. Finally I can't take it any longer, I bade everyone goodnight and leave heading to my room. I get changed into more comfortable clothing- a white short-sleeved shirt and cotton leggings. As simple as my outfit is, its one of the finest things I've ever worn. There's a giant window that covers one of the walls of my room. I stand in front of it and look out over the Capitol, the jewelled city. I don't like it. After a while Gale joins me.

"Hey Catnip, what's wrong?" I look up; he's quite a bit taller then me.

"I can't breath Gale. I don't think I've ever been this long away from the open air. I- " Gale comes closer and puts his hand over my mouth. I look up at him questioningly,

"Come with me." He takes his hand away from my mouth and moves it to my left hand, taking it in his.

"Close your eyes."

"Open." I obey Gale cautiously, gasping when I see where he's taken me. Were in a glass dome, outside I can see the dark night sky and inside there are live trees, heavy with fruit. I turn to gale frowning.

"Are we aloud up here?" He shrugs mischievously, looking just like he did when I first meet him, some years ago.

"Probably. Anyway I didn't want to show you this, this is too _Capitol_, too… fake. Here," He opens a door in the side of the dome, one I didn't see before. Fresh, real air hits me, making me shiver. I run through the door out onto the rooftop closing my eyes and breathing in heavily. Opening my eyes I spin around,

"Thank-you Gale." He smiles sadly, striding to my side.

"Its nothing Catnip, I understand. I feel it too." He puts his arm around me protectively and I lean into him. It's the most serene I've felt since our names were called out at the Reaping. It's blissfully perfect, until Gale kisses me.

* * *

**Sorry again for the lateness of this chapter. I'm not sure if there are many consistent readers but I'm still writing , even if theres only one viewer. Please Review, I really like too know what you guys think.**


	6. Chapter 6

In my confusion I kiss him back, only for a second, before he breaks away from me. I look up into his stormy grey eyes, which are locked on mine.

"Gale,"

I lick my lips, unsure of what to say next.

"I'm so sorry Katniss, but I had too once, just once, before… you know."

"Before I die?" I ask sombrely. Gale steps back and I see anger flash in his eyes.

"Katniss. You're not going to die." I flinch, not because he's wrong but because the hurt in his voice is as clear as day.

"Katniss, you're not going to die" he says again, this time lifting my chin up with is forefinger.

"Katniss," he kisses me again, this time more cautiously.

"You're. Not. Going. To. Die." I start running before the last syllable even leaves his lips. If I were home, back in District Twelve, I would have gone to the woods but since I am far, far away from there, I run to my room. I slam the door shut and slid down to the ground. I'm not crying, but I feel so… muddled. Gale Hawthorn kissed me. I softly bang my head against the wall, trying to understand the events of the last 10 minutes. Gale kissed me?

_Why did I run away?_

I don't sleep at all through the night, which is a terrible idea since I have another training session the next morning. I stumble out of my room as soon as soft morning light comes through my window. I head straight to the dinning room, grabbing a cup of coffee and a large bowl of stew. I have no clue what I'm going to say to Gale so I give my brain a rest and try to forget about it. It doesn't really work, but by the time that Gale steps into the dinning room I'm calm and collected. I look down into my stew, pretending that the bowl and its contents genuinely interest me. After a few minuets I here Gale come sit across from me. I slowly lift my eyes off the bowl and am met with the two granite coloured orbs, which are accompanied by a smile

"Alright there Catnip?" His smile draws me in, makes me feel honestly happy. I smile back,

"Yeah." Our smiles crack into grins, which then turn into ruckus laughs that echo throughout the room.

"Nice to see some happiness once an' a while"

Gale and I both glance up as Haymitch enters the room I stifle a chuckle and get up to refill my coffee, which I drank a while ago.

"Good morning to you and you. Hurry up and finish eating, you've got to train." Gale and I fill our stomachs and mouths then I go to get changed- I'm still in the clothes from last night. I take out the issued training clothes from the giant walk-in wardrobe and methodically dress myself. I'm glad that my friendship with Gale still stands- even though he breached a barrier that was otherwise never thought of. Well, was never thought of by me, I remind myself. Maybe Gale liked me… like that, a while ago. I immediately dismiss the thought. Gale was, no, is very good-looking, even when he was younger he could've had any girl he wanted. He would never have liked me…like that, especially over one of those beautiful town girls. I shake my head dismissively, were fine now anyway.

I meet him at the elevator and we ride it down to the training floor in silence. The doors zing open and I put on my brightest most confident smile.

I feel Gale's breath on the back of my neck and I shiver,

"So what are we going to do first?" I look around at all the stations, noting that the tributes from district 1 to district 9 are all present.

"I guess we learn how to fight?" Gale nods silently and moves towards the training area farthest from the elevator doors. There's a small line of three tributes waiting whilst another one, a district 5 tribute, fights one of the Capitol attendants. Gale and I join the end of the line and wait patiently.

"Well, whatever… My stylist Cyprus, that's his name, he's made this AMAZING purple and black dress, mid thigh, its ADORABLE. He said it's for the Celebration night after the games." I turn slightly and notice who's in front of me. The girls from District 1 and District 2 are both taller then me and noticeably prettier, especially District 1, Glimmer, I think her name is.

"You have to win first, hot-shot." District 2 laughs lightly. Suddenly she turns to me flashing a sly smile,

"And your sure not too since District 12 is so stocked up." Before I can say anything Gale talks, getting the attention off me.

"Nah, her looks will get her through it." He gives a seductive wink to Glimmer and another of his winning smiles.

"I'm Clove." District 2 extends her hand and Gale shakes it,

"Gale." I want to scream at him, tell him to stop, but it's too late, he's already shook her hand. Glimmer and Clove take a step forward as the tribute in front of them goes to fight.

"So uhhh… those skills with the bows… pretty impressive. Did you train?" Glimmers voice sounds like a cat purring… I wonder how she does it. Gale rubs the back of his neck and looks down at me,

"uhh, not really." He laughs. It's illegal to train for the Hunger Games, having said that, it's well known that District 1, 2 and sometimes 4 are well prepared. Glimmer shrugs then moves up to fight, leaving Clove.

"Uhh she's such a ditz sometimes, ALWAYS talking about her clothes. It could KILL me." I don't say anything suspecting that whatever I say will be repeated over lunch. Clove is silent for a few minutes watching the other tributes scattered throughout the room.

"You know, you guys should sit with us at lunch. You seem like awesome people, and I'd love to get too know you!" With that she exits the cue and walks off. I turn to Gale a expression of confusion on my face.  
"I think we made some friends."

* * *

**GUYS IM SO SORRY FOR BEING SO LATE BUT I HAVE NOT ABANDONED YOU I SWEAR! I JUST STARTED SCHOOL AGAIN AND I HAD A WHOLE LOT OF SHIT TO DO WHICH I DIDN'T DO BUT I WILL TRY NOT TO DO THIS AGAIN. AGAIN I'M SORRY**


	7. Chapter 7

I grab some rice, chicken and some exotic type of fish then head over too a table in the corner. Before I even take two steps Clove appears in front of me,

"Hey, here I saved you a seat." I let her herd me over to a bunch of tables that have been pushed together and place down my plate near hers. Soon after Glimmer and her District 1 partner, Marvel, join us. Then Gale slides in next to me. After a while Cato from District 2 loaded with more food then I have ever seen in my life comes over, sitting directly across from me. None of the others seem surprised that Clove has invite Gale and I to sit there, making me believe that they all planned it. I don't talk much through lunch but instead let the others ramble on. After a while I get the gist of there personalities, who they really are. I realize I don't really hate them. Granted Cato's a little blood thirsty and possibly crazy but the others aren't what I expected them to be. Glimmer manages to turn EVERYTHING that anyone says sexual and Marvel is absolutely hilarious. I soon find out he can make a joke out of just about anything. Clove's quite outspoken, and is a little unintentionally rude, but she means well and, after a while, I start to think of these people as my friends. The bell telling us to start training again brings me back to reality. I can't be friends with them, in the end were just going to end up killing each other. I push my plate away from myself and stand, Clove follows me out the door and we walk towards the training area.

"So what are you going too do now?" I glance up at her then quickly try to find Gale. Finally he comes out of the Lunchroom and strides over to me.

"No idea… Gale?" His eyes drift back from there unintentional wandering; by the look on his face I know his pondering something serious.

"What?"

"What are we going to do?" He shrugs dismissively, which rubs me up the wrong way, however I chose to quell my feelings. Instead I turn to Clove,

"What did you have in mind?" Obviously I've said the right thing because she cracks a grin.

"C'mon, lets throw some of those knives." She pulls me towards a station that I haven't been to yet and picks up three very dangerous looking knives, then turning to me, she starts to explain,

"Ok, so it's not that hard, all's you do is hold it here and kind of flick it this way. See," She throws the knife and it hits dead centre. I smile at her and take a shot, I don't hit centre but I'm pretty close and I've obviously surprised her. In truth I've thrown knives before, in the woods. It was just for fun but Gale and I started to get pretty good.

"Beginners luck, another tip is to kind of aim slightly higher then you mean to hit. Trust me it works." I pick up another knife and throw it, doing as she says. This one gets a little closer to the targets centre but not by much. Clove throws her remaining two knives in quick succession; both hit the red centre of the target, one after the other.

"Your good." I remark, my heart sinking as I evaluate her skill.

"I'm alright." I can tell she's pleased with my compliment. I walk over to where Gale is, at the next station. This station is simply a cleared space with swords hanging on racks all around it. In the middle two people duel; a tribute and an attendee.

"He's dangerous." Gale whispers to me as I join him. I look over at the duelling tribute. Cato.

"Yeah well, we've got to be more dangerous." After about an hour or so of trying different stations the bell rings to tell us that our training sessions over and we can leave. Eerily it reminds me of the school bell back in district twelve. I'm eager to go so I basically drag Gale with me.

"Hey, watch it!" He laughs as I almost trip him into the elevator. I press the button to our floor and the doors close before any of the other tributes can get in.

"Gale this is serious." He looks me up and down then sighs.

"I know, I know… we'll tell Haymitch, he's our mentor after all." I nod quickly then cast him a sidewards glance.

"How did you, you know, get him to actually do his job?" Gale looks up at the elevator ceiling and laughs,

"Don't worry about it Catnip." I'm about to insist he tells me but the elevator doors open and he paces out. I frown, and then quickly follow.

We find Haymitch in the lounge, drinking (Surprise, surprise!). We sit and tell him all about the careers friendliness and how our training went. After a while he gets up and starts pacing,

"How good are they?" I glance at Gale and we both answer at the same time,

"Good." Haymitch sighs and plunks down on one of the lounge chairs, swirling the remains of his drink.

"Well they've tied you up in a nice bow." At our looks of confusion he continues,

"You see, you can't refuse to join them coz' then their just going to kill you guys off first, they've seen how good you are, so they probably want to keep you close. They want you to be a part of the Career pack, and, by the looks of things, you can't say no."

* * *

**Hey guys, here's another chapter; I'm doing it so soon because I felt bad about making you wait 10 days. Anyways PLEASE review, I know it sounds dumb, but it really motivates me to keep writing.**


End file.
